


Perseverance

by somsujeong



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2020-10-18 01:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somsujeong/pseuds/somsujeong
Summary: 그는 끈기 있게 버텨내었다.





	Perseverance

스티븐 스트레인지는 의사이다.

그는 그날, 자신이 한 생명을 구하지 못한 그 저주받은 날 의사가 되기로 결심했다. 혹자는 그의 삶을 역설적이라 할 지도 모른다. 가장 살리고 싶었던 목숨은 구하지 못한 채로 대신 다른 사람들을 죽음의 끝자락에서 데려오고 있다고 말이다.

그가 의대 입학 통지서를 받고 가장 먼저 한 일은 여동생의 묘비를 찾아가는 것이었다. 편지를 쥔 채로 그는 감정을, 후회를, _슬픔을_— 그리고 맹세를 쏟아냈다. 이런 식으로 죄책감을 덜어내려 한다면 그는 위선자인 것일까? 공동묘지의 침묵이 아틀라스가 한때 짊어졌던 하늘의 무게처럼 그의 어깨를 짓눌렀다. 의심이 흑사병의 비틀어진 그림자처럼 그의 정신을 침식했다.

그러나 그는 끈기 있게 버텨내었다.

스티븐 스트레인지는 껍데기이다.

그는 손을 잃음으로써 삶도 잃었다. 마음 한 구석에서는 어느 정도 이 일이 자신의 탓이라는 것을 알고 있었다. 크리스틴을 밀어낸 것도, 위험하고 실패만 반복되는 수술을 시도하며 재산을 탕진한 것도 전부 자신이 한 짓이었으니. 하반신이 마비되었던 사람의 기적적인 회복 소식을 들었을 때 그는 더 이상 잃을 것이 없었다.

카타만두로의 여정은 부드러운 피부에 스치는 얼음장같은 바람과 속을 긁어대는 불안정하고 갈라진 감정들과 함께하는 것이었다. 손목시계 하나와 약간의 소지품만 지닌 채로 스티븐은 네팔의 거리를 힘겹게 걸어갔다. 현지인들은 친절하게도 목적지까지 길을 안내해 주었고, 그는 마지막 희망, 마지막 기회를 향해 서툴게 나아갔다. 거친 벽면이 앞으로 다가올 시련을 알려주듯이 그의 손을 할퀴었다.

그러나 그는 끈기 있게 버텨내었다.

스티븐 스트레인지는 수련생이다.

카마르-타지에 도착했을 때 그는 몇 달 간의 고통 끝에 마주한 마지막 한 줄기의 희망에 의해 쫓겨나는 처절한 쓰라림을 맛보아야 했다. 허나, 그것은 동시에 새로운 세상으로의 초대이기도 했다. 에인션트 원은 그에게 인간의 이해 영역을 벗어난, 그가 믿고 있었던 차원의 한계를 완전히 뛰어넘은 무언가를 보여주었다.

그곳에서의 첫 몇 주는 수없이 넘어지면서 보냈다. 연습, 연습, _연습_. 산스크리트어를 배우고, 책을 파고들며, 배운 대로 하기 위해 최대한의 노력을 기울이는 것. 인내는 학위를 따기 위해 그러했던 것처럼 필수였다. 허나 가끔씩은 답답함이 먼 바다에서 선박을 가라앉히는 파도처럼 그의 안에서 피어올라 그를 집어삼킬 듯이 굴었다.

그러나 그는 끈기 있게 버텨내었다.

스티븐 스트레인지는 소서러이다.

그는 방금 자신의 스승이 옛 제자에게 치명상을 입고 사망하는 것을 보았다. 도르마무와 죽음에 대한 케실리우스의 주장은 그에게 충격을 주었지만, 그의 의지를 꺾을 만큼은 되지 못했다. 그는 안전으로, 메트로-제너럴로, 자신을 도울 수 있는 단 한 사람에게 비틀거리며 걸어가면서 케실리우스의 말에 대해 생각했다.

_크리스틴_. 과거로의 연결고리이자 현재의 닻. 이만큼의 시간이 지난 지금 그녀를 만나는 것은 비현실적으로 보였지만, 결국 이루어진 일이었다. 그녀를 보는 건 과거와 ‘만약’을 떠올리게 했다. 그는 다시 모든 것을 가질 수 있었다. 기적의 남자 조나단 팽본처럼 그는 다시 가장 뛰어난 신경외과 의사가 될 수 있었다. 결정만 내리면 되는 것이었다. 그의 선택에 달린 것이었다. 그저 눈을 돌리면, 무시하면, 잊어버리면 되는 일이었다.

그러나 그는 끈기 있게 버텨내었다.

스티븐 스트레인지는 뉴욕 생텀의 마스터이다.

그는 도르마무와 맞서 싸우며 그 희박한 가능성을 뚫고 생존하였다. 시간을 초월한 다크 디멘션의 신은 돌아오고 돌아오는 인간에게 질려 그의 제안을 받아들였다. 죽음이 스티븐 위에 쌓이고 쌓여 환상통과 영혼에 새겨진 고통스러운 기억의 형태로 그를 짓눌렀다.

그가 뉴욕 생텀의 새로운 마스터로 자리를 잡기 위해 짐을 챙기러 카마르-타지에 돌아왔을 때 속삭임들이 신발 밑창에 붙은 껌처럼 그를 따라다녔다. _다크 디멘션을 무찌른 자. 단 몇 달 간의 수련만으로도 마스터가 된 자. _형태 없는 목소리들이 그를 둘러싸 도망가라고, 지위가 제공하는 베일 뒤에 숨으라고 재촉했다.

그러나 그는 끈기 있게 버텨내었다.

* * *

스티븐 스트레인지는 인간이다.

오래된 창문에 타닥 탁 발자국을 남기는 빗방울이 그의 감각을 깨워 날카로이, 깨질 듯이 벼렸다. 보이지 않는 바늘이 떨리고 경련을 일으키는 손을 찔러대었다. 번쩍이는 섬광이, 순간의 추락이, 그리고 패닉이 눈꺼풀 뒤에서 솟아오르자 스티븐은 벌떡 일어나 끊기는 호흡을 힘겹게 내쉬었다.

레비테이션 망토가 스티븐을 감싸며 불규칙적인 심장박동을 진정시키고 그 존재로 스티븐을 안심시켰다. 현실과 아스트랄 차원을 넘나들며 그는 악몽이 다시 찾아올까 눈을 감지 못했다. 다 과거의 일이었고, 다 지난 일이었지만 그래도 그것들은 자국을, 영원히 지워지지 않을 흉터를 남겼다.

끈기는 실행하기 어려운 것이었다. 하지만 그는 노력할 수 있을 것이다. 그가 많은 것을 위해 그리했던 것처럼.


End file.
